The present invention relates to the preparation of UO.sub.2 for nuclear fuel elements, and in particular to consistently and economically calcining reducible, reactive compounds of uranium, such as ammonium diuranate (ADU) to produce UO.sub.2 with an oxygen to uranium ratio of close to 2, and preferably less than 2.2.